Nudge's Rant
by thatonechickMR
Summary: So, I think the title says about all you're going to need to know. I think Nudge has been becoming less and less talkative as the books continued so I wanted to show the old Nudge. The one that just doesn't shut up! Oneshot. Slight Fax and Eggy.


**Hey guys so, I was brainstorming random oneshots and I came up with this idea. It's really fun for me to write this rant because my thoughts also travel in random directions. I'll start at point A and somehow go from B to Q then to Y. It's really... random. I wish I could use a different word to describe it but I just can't seem to think of one.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the epicness that makes up these wonderful characters. I also do not own GL magazine or any fried squirrels.**

"ZOMG! That is the craziest idea I have ever heard! I mean, the whitecoats won't even expect it! I would have never thought of an idea like that so quickly! I mean if I was the leader, we wouldn't have even made it this far but, ya know, if I somehow did make it this far then I would have not come up with a plan and then we would have to run away because the erasers would attack us. ZOMG and then, they would send flyboys because we would take off flying and then they would call for backup like policemen or something with walkie-talkies. ZOMG! We totes need walkie-talkies so we can communicate! Do you like my new word, totes? It's short for totally. I read it in this magazine called GL also known as Girl's Life. It is my guide to everything! Like, no offense to you, Max, or anything but you aren't exactly the girliest girl around, you are as about relatable as a father and while every girl loves her father she isn't going to go to him for dating advice, not that we are going to be dating , or anything because it would really be hard to keep a solid relationship when you are a bird-kid and aren't even in the same state most of the time because you are running from winged wolf-hybrids and you are in desperate need of water and a decent meal because fried squirrel isn't considered a 5 star meal. I think that every kid deserves a five star meal once in their life, of course I also think that every kid deserves their parents and our parents are probably dead or don't want us anymore. But that's okay I guess because we still have each other. I wonder if Iggy is going to get his sight back! I really want him to be able to see Ella because, as much as I describe her, I can't substitute completely ya know? Like, he really wants to be able to see her because they are completely in love and just don't realize it yet. OR MAYBE THEY DO REALIZE IT! Maybe they go on secret dates all of the time and we just don't know about it or something! ZOMG that would be sooooo romantic. I wish I could date but, unfortunately, again we are always "on the run" as you put it Max and it is just going to be so difficult but a girl can dream right? I want my boyfriend with blonde hair and brown eyes and he needs to be taller than me and he also needs to have a 6-pack. But then he needs to be super-sweet and shy and timid and a great listener so that I could have the chance to talk as much as I want because you guys never seem to want me to talk because I apparently rant. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I talk as much as a normal person. Which is why my future husband needs to understand that. ZOMG I totes ne to set you guys up with other people. That will be like the ultimate project. Well, I already know who Iggy should marry, because him and Ella are the cutest couple I have ever seen! Well, actually, you and Fang are probably tied because you were made for each other. Not literally _made_ like Dylan was because no offense to him or anything but that's just creepy that someone decided to make a perfect match for you. Where are you going? K bye Max! Oh hey Gazzy! I know just who to set you up with! She has to have a really bad sense of smell but a huge sense of adventure. ZOMG that sounded so poetic! I should become a poet when I grow up. Of course, I also want to be a fashion model and a designer but I don't think I will ever be able to be a model because the dresses that you have to wear will probably show my wings and that would be bad because then, even though we would have already taken down The School and Itex it would be a real hassel trying to make it through life without being subjected to painful experiments by other labs because everyone would want to because we are bird-kids for crying out loud! It's like every scientist's dream to create something as awesome as us! ZOMG we should make a realty TV show about our lives! We could-"

"NUDGE!" six voices simultaneously yelled throughout the house. Nudge smiled timidly.

"Oopsies, sorry, I guess I do rant. But that would be a great part of the TV show! It would be aired on TLC or maybe STYLE or OXEGYN or something. Wouldn't that be awesome? I can't wait until..."

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
